Pink Lemonade
by UnpopularYaoi
Summary: Enjoy!


Pink Lemonade

Couple: Luki Megurine x Vy2/Yūma

It's the end of the school today, Yūma was sitting on the desk eating cookies staring through the window. He thought of how it was a beautiful sunset and how it reached so high up.

He then collected his things into his bag and left the classroom. As Yūma was walking down the stairs, he heard something behind him. He turned around and everything became black. He squirmed around trying to escape but he became dizzy, unable to stad up steadily. Yūma fell to the ground uncouncious.

"...Wake up, Yūma.." said a low voice.

"Tch.."

Yūma woke up eventually from a warm touch of a hand. He flinched trying to move, but he couldn't. He was tied down to something. He squirmed and tussled around to break free but it was knotted.

"Who are you?!" Yūma shouted.

"Hmm..?..can't recognize this voice?"

"Tch! Like anyone would listen carefully to a stranger's voice!"

"Hmm.."

"Let go of m- ah!.."

Why is my body tensing up? Why is it getting warm in here?! Yūma thought. His began to sweat trying to stop, but it didn't. The stranger began to lick his neck slowly up to his ear, nibbling it.

Yūma began to shiver slightly at a hand went up his shirt to his chest. The nibbling stopped as a tongue began to lick his ear. He shivered tremendously gripping the stranger.

"Nnn..ah..s-stop..it"

"Hmph..no way"

The stranger took off Yūma's blindfold letting him see him. Yūma froze with surprise, he knew the stranger. It was Luki Megurine. His best friend was harassing him all this time. But he didn't stop, he caressed Yūma's nipple and biting his neck.

"Nnn..ah..wh-where are you..b-bi..ting..."

"Who knows...you'll find out later"

"L-Luki..stop..i-it feels...weird..ah!"

"Fu Fu~ I think I heard a noise.."

"Sh-shut u- Haa..ah!"

Luki ripped off Yūma's clothes leaving his boxers on. Yūma turned bright red panting. Yūma couldn't move anymore, he felt weak. It was hard for him to breathe. Luki opened Yūma's mouth sticking his tongue into his. He kissed Yūma harshly as he ran his hand down Yūma's boxers rubbing the tip of his manhood.

His curled up trying to move away. Yūma felt something weird poke his entrance. He froze. Something went in and thruster inside him.

"Ah! Wh-what is that?!"

"Heh..it's a dildo..fun isn't it?"

Luki shoved it in until it couldn't anymore and turned it on high. Yūma arched his back tearing up in pain and pleasure. He was untied and held onto Luki.

"What a lewd face Yūma"

"Ah..sh-shaa ah..fwah..nnn.."

"Aha..what a sexy body making beautiful noises"

Luki flipped Yūma onto his side and pulled the dildo in and out quickly. It hit Yūma's prostate making him cum. Yūma felt hot, it was hard for him to breathe.

"..Mnn..m..more..p-please...ah.."

"Hmph..you're body is so sexy Yūma..I'll just eat you now.."

Luki unzipped his pants getting out of them removing his boxers showing his hard manhood to Yūma. He then removed Yūma's boxers. Luki then after removed the dildo and played around with Yūma's entrance before eating him. Yūma arched his back feeling a different emotion, it became pleasure.

Luki took out his fingers from Yūma's entrance and sucked his fingers dry. He moved Yūma's body closely to him, shoving it slowly and steadily inside his entrance. He began thrusting slowly into Yūma feeling the tightness around his manhood.

"Nnn..loosen up a little.."

"Ah..hnn ah..h-how...ah.."

Luki grunted and thrusted harshly making slurping noises. He grinned widely opening Yūma's mouth French kissing his. Yūma could feel the manhood hitting his sweet spot while he kissed Luki. He never felt like that before, it felt..wonderful.

Yūma held onto Luki's shoulders moaning. Luki deepened the kiss rubbing Yūma's hard in quickly as he thrusted harder.

"Ah! Ha ah!..Hnn..ah! Fwah!"

"Heh..what's a sexy voice you have there, Yūma"

"D-Don-Hnn..AHH! S-say..th..that..ah..ha ah.."

That's night Luki had sex with Yūma for a couple hours before getting exhausted. They fell asleep together as Yūma cuddles closely to Luki. On the next day, Luki and Yūma woke up finding that they were late for school. But they stayed in Luki's apartment for now.

"..You okay Yūma?"

"Hnn..y-yea..I think so-! Ow!"

Luki sat up holding Yūma up.

"Yea..my lower back just hurts.."

"I went too rough on you..sorry.."

"..It's fine.."


End file.
